


twenty two years of peko pekoyama

by wolfishInsomniac (knightedheart)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, all in lowercase so apologies if that aint ur thing or whatever, major character death is just peko's execution, peko doesnt deserve this, sorry if the layout is bad im posting from mobile, thanks rose for reading this and also for the title & summary, whew lads havent posted in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightedheart/pseuds/wolfishInsomniac
Summary: peko pekoyama has been breathing for twenty two years but only alive for seven.





	twenty two years of peko pekoyama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellheart/gifts).



> she is his sword and his shield; she is a well oiled machine.

only flashes come back to her, few and far between.  
nothing a five year old should have to suffer through, but she doesn't know this. not yet, but when she does, it won't matter to her.  
 _(it will, but she denies it until her end. yet still, the child doesn't know this, nor acknowledge she'll have an end.)_  
she can only remember the screaming and wailing and cold cold hands that aren't the ones she knows and-  
and then she wakes up and dismisses it as a meaningless nightmare and nothing more but a decade later and peko pekoyama still carries a thorn in her heart that she isn't supposed to have.

it's a warm sunday when she's pulled away from running in tall sunflowers with fuyuhiko, his curious eyes following after her after she reluctantly drops the hand that was holding his to go trail into the large kuzuryuu mansion that she's known for a whole seven years.  
 _(how much a meager seven years that was to her at the time, she muses only three more years in the future.)_  
the same sunday suddenly runs cold when she's told that she's nothing more than an abandoned child, meant to be a tool and nothing else than a sword and a shield.  
 _(a sword and shield i will be, she repeats to herself as she shakily swings a sword in her small hands.)_  
oh so badly does she want to run through sunflowers taller than she is again, but feelings and wants aren't for tools.

those same once bright red eyes turn duller with each lesson taught.  
she slices with expert precision for a girl of only nine years.  
her teacher regrets and regrets that he's taking a child and manufacturing a machine, but there's nothing he can do for her.  
she's far too young to be doing anything besides wading through streams and catching fireflies and complaining about homework, yet here she is, swinging through training dummies and so vividly imagining the blood splattering on her hands.  
 _(her hands are always clean, and still she vigorously washes them until they go raw. she forgoes eating for days at a time, unable to bear staring at her hands for too long.)_

she only slips into truly and utterly believing it when she's found sobbing from the pain in her hands and she's yelled at and she only cries more and she doesn't know why and she just wants to go home.  
do you want fuyuhiko to die, they ask, and god no, no no _no_ she doesn't.  
she frantically says so in wails, rubbing at her puffy eyes.  
they tell her to be a tool, nothing more than a weapon for fuyuhiko, and it ends there.  
the swords feel heavier in her still too small hands and yet she swings and doesn't miss, and her face remains a same cold, blank slate.  
 _(emotions only hold you down, she repeats when she is thirteen years old, yet oh how much she would like to smile again, but she has forgotten how.)_

seven years later she's thrust into a world full of betrayal, where murder is only a matter of time.  
still, she is stoic as ever. she knows her purpose. emotions only hold you back.  
seven years later she kills for her young master, as a tool, and not a living being. he will escape, he will be safe.   
seven years later she misjudges his attachment to her, and she cries with him as it happens, something she hasn't done since the day she couldn't bear the throbbing in her palms that she so much tries to forget.  
 _(the times she's wanted to grab his hand, to kiss him, to hold him as tight as she could, but she didn't because she knows her place and she always walks behind him, not next to him, and it's all wasted, except for this last chance.)_

seven years later she takes her last chance and tucks fuyuhiko close to her as she can and peppers as many kisses as she can across his face and doesn't let her own screams mix with fuyuhiko's because her tears are already betraying her enough and she wants to be strong one last time, and she smiles, smiles the smile that fuyuhiko so wants to see but not like this, she knows, but it's the best she can do.  
 _(the swords get too close to fuyuhiko's thrashing body many a times and yet he lives because peko once was his sword and now is his shield, and she wonders if he will remember that peko pekoyama, the girl who became a tool, loved him and would have died for him and brought everyone down with her, and how badly she tried.)_

seven years later she dies.  
seven years later she dies protecting who she was meant to protect.  
 _(still she is his shield, and always willingly so.)_  
he is safe, he will live at least a little longer.  
and as a tool...?   
as a tool, that's the only selfish want she's ever allowed herself.

  
two years later, she awakes, and fuyuhiko is at her side.  
he is not in the perfect condition she had hoped, with one eye still gone and looking quite worse for wear, but still,  
he is here, and he is safe.  
and one day she blinks awake and turns to her side and there is fuyuhiko, who she died and lived protecting, and her hand is tucked in his once more.  
they're all still atoning for what they've done, and perhaps they will never be forgiven. but for now..  
 _(sometimes she's sure that fuyuhiko looks at her and doesn't see her, but he sees the girl with a side ponytail and flowing hair and her sword slicing through millions of innocents like paper, and she doesn't blame him, because she catches herself doing the same thing.)_  
for now they could run in sunflowers as tall as they are, wade through creeks, and catch fireflies hand-in-hand,  
and as peko pekoyama, the girl who was once a tool,

  
that's all she's ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> whew lads. i love peko and im glad she is happily married 2 fuyuhiko


End file.
